


Smiling Pumpkin

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Cute Harry, Gen, Good Slytherins, Great Hall, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry creates a new friend. Cassius can't help but find it adorable.[And Gryffindors (or maybe just brats) should never be adorable.]





	Smiling Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my mother tongue, sorry  
> [I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to JKR.]

Universe : T3

 

Friday morning opened on a strange vision. When the first Slytherins entered - Cassius Warrington, Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick-, they had the rare opportunity to see Potter, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The ravenhaired boy had his tongue stuck out and seemed pensive as he shlashed his knife through the big pumpkin standing before him.  
It was so adorable, it should be forbidden.

In fact, Peregrine was so interested in the kid that he nearly tripped over himself.

Cassius pursed his lips as he tried to remain impassive. It wouldn't do for other people to see a Slytherin cooing over a Gryffindor brat. Oh Salazar, if they were to see that... they would never hear the end of it.

The Slytherin chaser eyed the Hufflepuff table and catch a glimpse of Potter. Damn... 

Potter was smiling as he grabbed his knife to slash through the pumpkin. Again. Apparently, he was trying to give it a nose.  

It was so unfair ! Kids weren't supposed to be cute and adorable !

[Perhaps he should help the kid to draw a smile on the scary [psycho] pumpkin's face.]

 


End file.
